


Our Song (Shut Up Reggie)

by PirateCress



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Bobby is Not Trevor Wilson, Bobby is a good boyfriend, Bobby | Trevor Wilson Defense Squad, Bobby | Trevor Wilson is Not Carrie Wilson's Parent, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Good Person Bobby | Trevor Wilson, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Protective Bobby | Trevor Wilson, Reggie is a good boyfriend, Song: Our Song (Taylor Swift)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28182147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PirateCress/pseuds/PirateCress
Summary: Reggie reaches out and rests his hand on Bobby’s shoulder to hopefully calm him down. Bobby turns to Reggie, thinking he’s upset, and says, “Baby, is something wrong?”Reggie immediately comes up with an idea to make Bobby laugh, or at least happy again. The situation fits the lyrics perfectly, and it’s too good an opportunity to pass up. “Nothing, I was just thinking how we don’t have a song.”His anger doesn’t disappear, but part of it morphs into confusion. “Reg, Sunset Curve has lots of songs. Remember, Luke wrote most of them…”
Relationships: Bobby | Trevor Wilson & Julie Molina, Bobby | Trevor Wilson/Reggie, Flynn & Julie Molina, Flynn & Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina & Reggie, Kayla/Carrie Wilson
Comments: 13
Kudos: 92





	Our Song (Shut Up Reggie)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this fic popped up in my head after listening to Our Song on repeat for three days because of BogAngel and their story where Reggie and Luke sing it together. I tried to ignore the fic for about .5 seconds, but it didn't work, so I wrote this while listening to Our Song, not stopping once. And we need more Good Bobby content, so we have this.  
> Oh, and I found this guy singing Our Song on youtube, definitely check it out. Imma be honest..it's worth it... https://youtu.be/oye6bINhJQg

Bobby Wilson is the only one out of Sunset Curve who has a license, so he always drives. Reggie doesn’t think it bothers Bobby to always be the one driving. In fact, Reggie thinks that Bobby likes to show off to everyone, having something to lord over them if they annoy Bobby too much, threatening to not drive them around. (Even though Bobby would never do that to Reggie, of course, but he's done it to Luke before and left him behind to get icecream.

But today, Bobby is obviously fuming behind the wheel. He’s so mad, he’s practically screaming. But of course, he isn’t screaming, and he won’t scream because that’s just not him.

Bobby’s normally the most chill out of Sunset Curve, always calm, never saying much. It’s not that he doesn’t like anyone or is exhausted out of his mind, it’s just because that’s what he’s comfortable with. Reggie thinks he’s only ever seen Bobby truly smile once, and it was forced because Luke told him to. The smile looked awkward and uncomfortable, so Luke begged him to stop. He can smile, and Reggie knows he can, it’s just a small smile, never reaching his eyes.

And Bobby is fuming because Julie, Flynn, and Reggie held him back from Johnny O’Quinn. Johnny tried to make fun of Bobby, calling him names, shouting him profanities, but it didn’t bother him.

It never does.

But today, after Johnny O’Quinn realized that the names didn’t bother Bobby, he decided that he could elicit a reaction out of Reggie. And it made Reggie uncomfortable, but he just walked forward, ignoring it because that asshole didn’t deserve the time of day.

Johnny barely got three words out before Bobby tried storming at him, throwing fists. It didn’t work because Reggie grabbed Bobby’s arm, holding him back. Julie helped him, making Flynn help as well, though Flynn would obviously like to throw some punches as well.

After dragging Bobby out to his car, waiting for him to give up, Julie and Flynn left with Ray. Alex was with Willie, and Luke was probably already at the studio, no longer going to school. His sister, Carrie, had a Dirty Candi rehearsal, and then a date with Kayla.

It leaves just Bobby and Reggie to hang out for the day, but the mood is obviously soured. Bobby’s knuckles are white against the steering wheel, smoke practically flying out of his ears like in the cartoons.

Reggie has no idea how to cheer Bobby up, knowing that a simple joke won’t just make his boyfriend happier. It’s been fifteen minutes since Johnny insulted Reggie, and Bobby still hasn’t calmed down. When Bobby finally parks at his house, he doesn’t step out yet, every muscle in his body still tense.

Reggie reaches out and rests his hand on Bobby’s shoulder to hopefully calm him down. Bobby turns to Reggie, thinking he’s upset, and says, “Baby, is something wrong?”

Reggie immediately comes up with an idea to make Bobby laugh, or at least happy again. The situation fits the lyrics perfectly, and it’s too good an opportunity to pass up. “Nothing, I was just thinking how we don’t have a song.”

His anger doesn’t disappear, but part of it morphs into confusion. “Reg, Sunset Curve has lots of songs. Remember, Luke wrote most of them…”

Reggie holds back his laughter and continues the Taylor Swift song, not yet singing. It’s not exactly a back and forth like the conversation the song has, but it will just have to do. “Our song is the slamming screen door/Sneakin’ out late, tapping on your window/When we’re on the phone and you talk real slow/Cause it’s late and your mama don’t know.”

Reggie’s speaking begins to melt into song and Bobby realizes what’s going on. “Our song is the way you laugh/The first date; "Man, I didn't kiss him, and I should have”/And when I got home, 'fore I said “Amen"/Asking God if he could play it again.”

Bobby buries his face in his hands. “Honestly, Reg, I thought you were going crazy or something.”

Reggie laughs. “Just crazy for you.”

Bobby groans. “Why do I love you?”

“Because I’m amazing.”

Bobby turns to Reggie and says with the most serious expression. “If this song is stuck in my head, I’m going to kill you.”

Reggie just grins and skips forward in the song. “I've heard every album, listened to the radio/Waited for something to come along/That was as good as our song.”

Bobby groans louder and tries to cover up Reggie’s mouth with his hand. “Shut up,”

Reggie laughs and continues to sing through Bobby’s futile efforts to shut him up. “Cause our song is the slamming screen door/Sneakin’ out la—”

And Bobby leans forward over the console and kisses Reggie. It’s short, nothing like the long make-out sessions that can take place when nobody is around at the studio or at the Wilson home. Reggie blushes despite the fact that they’ve been dating for a year and a half, and says, “What was that for?”

Bobby gently grabs Reggie’s hand and rubs circles over the back of it with his thumb. He softly says, “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. But what for?”

Bobby replies, “For making me laugh. For distracting me from Johnny. For being my boyfriend. For being you. Thank you.”

Reggie kisses him softly and whispers as he presses their foreheads together, “Of course.”

Bobby leans away and as he gets out of the car says, “But I still wish I got at least one punch in at Johnny.”

Reggie follows him out of the car and says, “You would have gotten yourself killed. He’s like, double my height.”

“I don’t care.”

“You would have gotten suspended.”

“I don’t care.”

“I know you don’t, but who would hide under the bleachers with me during math if you got suspended?”

“Luke.”

“Yeah, but I’m not gonna make out with Luke.”

A small smile quirks the corner of his mouth. “You don’t make out with me under the bleachers anyways.”

Reggie rolls his eyes. “That’s besides my point, Babe.”

Reggie links hands with Bobby as they go into the Wilson household. They sit down on the couch, nudging their shoes off before they sit down. Reggie tosses his leather jacket aside. Bobby rests his head on Reggie’s shoulder and slowly relaxes more, each passing second. Reggie wraps his arm around Bobby and holds him. Bobby says after a minute of comfortable silence. “I love you. You know that, right?”

“Of course I know that. You wouldn’t try to beat up Johnny for just anyone.”

Bobby chuckles.

“Oh, and I love you too.”

Reggie begins to hum Our Song again, and Bobby jokingly shoves him. “That song is going to get stuck in my head, you jerk!”

Reggie laughs and says, “Then find a way to shut me up.”

Bobby laughs. “You’ve got to be kidding me.”

“Nope.”

Bobby gives in and tangles his hand through Reggie’s hair. Bobby leans forward and effectively shuts him up. The kissing is soft and sweet, every kiss filled to the brim with love.

“OH MY GOSH GET A ROOM YOU GUYS.”

Bobby breaks away with laughter. “Shut up Carrie!” And then continues to kiss Reggie, the boy he would do anything for. The boy that he slowly fell in love with, every day, falling more and more in love. The boy that loves with his whole being. The boy that Bobby loves with his whole being.

“YOU STILL NEED TO STOP MAKING OUT WITH YOUR BOYFRIEND IN FRONT OF ME!”

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn't see the link for the song in the beginning, here it is. https://youtu.be/oye6bINhJQg It's worth it, I promise.
> 
> And I'm never able to come up with a story for less than 7,000 words, so this was lucky for me and all you who enjoyed it.  
> Comments and Kudos are much appreciated, and I might cry if somebody actually likes this.


End file.
